1. Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic device comprising at least one stator magnet and at least one translator magnet, said translator being movable in relation to said stator in a translator moving direction, said translator moving direction being oriented directionally towards the stator, said translator being further coupled to a driving axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the state of the art, magnetic drives are based on the principle of utilizing the magnetic dipole. By activating repulsive and attractive forces, the translator is caused to move in relation to the stator magnet. This movement may consist in a directed, linear or rotary movement of the translator or an oscillating movement of the translator directed past the stator. Magnetic drives according to the state of the art, which are based on the latter kind of movement of the translator magnet, are marked by the fact that the translator and stator magnets are contacting each other at least in a final position. The translator in it's end position and the stator of a magnetic drive according to the State of the Art act as one magnet, thus high energy input is need to separate the stator and the translator.
JP2006325381 discloses a magnetic device having at least one translator which is movable between two stators, the moving axis of said translator extending through said stators. The movement of the translator is restricted by a spacer element provided on the stators. The spacer elements serve the purpose of reducing noises generated by the power generator and mechanical noises which are, for example, generated by the contact between the stator and the translator.
JP2006345652 describes a device for controlling the movement of a needle which is driven through a magnet. There is no evidence of the needle's movement being controlled in relation to the forces produced by a magnet.
US20060049701 shows a magnetic device in which the axis of movement of the translators does not extend through the stators. The translators are moved laterally along the stators, which results in the resulting forces between stators and translators not being parallel to the movements of the translators. Irrespective of the lack of an evidence concerning the control of the translators' movement in relation to the resulting forces between the translator and the stator, the device disclosed in US20060049701, due to the orientation of the forces in relation to the translators' movement, has a significantly lower efficiency than the device discussed below.
JP2010104078 describes a magnetic device in which the translator's movement is controlled by a spacer element. Said spacer element is formed in a way that it does not affect the forces between the stator and the translator.
RO126256 concerns a magnetic device which, contrary to the magnetic device discussed below, does not have a controlling device for controlling the translator's movement.
JP2002335662 discloses a magnetic device which does not comprise any controlling device for controlling the translator's movement, either.